The present invention relates to faucet mounts and, more particularly, to a method and device for incorporating wall-mount faucets to modular/furniture bath sink vanities.
Wall-mount faucets are very difficult to install. Not only does the wall need to be cut out, plumbing needs to be installed between the studs. This eliminates the potential to be able to use a furniture style vanity cabinet.
Therefore, custom cabinetry is needed to use wall-mount faucets, which further increases the expenditure. The effort with the installation and the extra spending on the faucet and custom vanity prevents this type of wall-mount faucets from becoming more popular than it is today.
Current wall-mount faucet installation locations are limited to the locations and distances of the wall studs. With a double vanity, this problem is compounded, as both wall-mount faucets need to line up not only with the vanity sinks, but also with adequate space between the wall studs.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for installing wall-mount faucets in modular/furniture/prefabricated bath sink vanities.